mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Solmyr
Solmyr ibn Wali Barad (występujący w części trzeciej jako Solmyr, a w czwartej jako 'Solymr'Co niemal na pewno jest po prostu literówką, choć konsekwentnie w grze powtarzaną) to dżin, czarodziej, który po wyzwoleniu z magicznej lampy przez Wielkiego Wezyra Gavina Magnusa poprzysiągł mu wierność i oddaną służbę. Brał udział w wojnie podczas Odrodzenia Erathii jako jeden z dowódców Bracady. Podczas Rozliczenia uratował swojego pana i razem przedostali się do świata Axeoth. Heroes of Might and Magic III thumb|Portret Solmyra w H3. [[Plik:Solmyr3Full.jpg|thumb|right|Pełny wizerunek Solmyra był wykorzystywany nie tylko w promocji H3, ale i widniał jako tło w menu wyboru pojedynczych scenariuszy w wersji The Restoration of Erathia (w wersjach z zainstalowanymi dodatkami się nie pojawia).]] thumb|200px|Szkic wizerunku Solmyra opublikowany m.in. w instrukcji użytkownika do H3:The RoE Najwcześniejszym znanym wydarzeniem z jego życia (świadczy o tym jego biografia w H3) jest fakt, fakt że był uwięziony przez tysiące lat w lampie. Wreszcie, pewien człowiek uwolnił go z więzienia. Pełen wdzięczności Solmyr poprzysiągł służyć mu aż do śmierci. Los chciał że osobą tą był Gavin Magnus - nieśmiertelny Wielki Wezyr Bracady. Solmyr był jednym z ważniejszych oficerów Bracady podczas wojny o Odrodzenie Erathii. Wiemy stąd, że jako dowódca sfery militarnej cieszył się w Bracadzie szerokim poważaniem, przez wielu uznawany był za legendę. Poprowadził ofensywę na siły państw oficjalnie neutralnych - Tatalię i Krewlod - odpierając ich z powrotem do ich terytoriów i odzyskując ziemie zrabowane wcześniej Erathii. Jego umiejętnościami początkowymi były Mądrośc i Talent Magiczny (poziom podstawowy). Jego specjalnością było zaklęcie Łańcuch Piorunów: wraz ze zwiększaniem się poziomu doświadczenia Solmyra rosła równocześnie siła tego zaklęcia według następującego wzoru: bazowe obrażenia czaru + bazowe obrażenia czaru pomnożone przez 0,03 pomnożone przez poziom bohatera i podzielone na poziom jednostki. Z powodu swojej specjalizacji był uważany za jednego z najpotężniejszych bohaterów w grze. Jego oficjalna biografia brzmi: Solmyr był zamknięty w butelce dżina przez ponad tysiąc lat i był tak wdzięczny człowiekowi, który go stamtąd uwolnił, że z emocji przysiągł służyć mu przez całą wieczność. Ślepy los sprawił, że tym człowiekiem był Gavin Magnus, nieśmiertelny władca Wyżyn Bracady. Heroes of Might and Magic IV Podczas Rozliczenia Solmyr zdołał przeczekać najgorsze chwile eksplozji używając swej znajomości Magii Powietrza, po czym wrócił na Enroth znajdując swego pana, który odrodził się po śmierci w płomieniach. Razem udali się do Axeoth gdzie dżinn pomógł swemu panu w stworzeniu nowego królestwa zamieszkiwanego przez uchodźców z Bracady. Gavin Magnus po pewnym czasie wysłał Solmyra z propozycją małżeństwa do Emilii Nighthaven, władczyni Wielkich Arkan. Małżeństwo to połączyłoby potęgę militarną obu państw pod berłem Wezyra. Propozycja spotkała się jednak z odmową i Solmyr - ledwo umykając z bitewnej zawieruchy, wrócił do boku swego pana. Magnus wówczas wprowadzał w życie swój plan stworzenia Smoczych Golemów, które powstać miały dzięki inżynierii krasnoludzkiej i szczątkom smoków. Solmyr posyłany był więc w wiele miejsc, m.in do śnieżnego Lodwaru, gdzie miał wykraść szczątki z cmentarnej ziemi Czarnych Smoków. Po niepowodzeniach związanych ze współpracą z Czerwonymi Krasnoludami, Magnus wysłał Solmyra na kolejną podróż - tym razem w celu odnalezienia Tęczowego Kryształu. Wraz z przewodnikiem, Holmanem, udał się pod ziemię, gdzie odbierając kryształ z rąk nieumarłego króla Dreggara, wypełnił swe zadanie. Po powrocie, Solmyr, wciąż przekonany że Kryształ posłuży do "polepszenia" współpracy z Czerwonymi Krasnoludami, doznał szoku, widząc że jego pan ma bardziej dalekosiężne plany związane z przyniesionym przez niego skarbem. Widząc na własne oczy narodziny Kryształowego Wahadła i opętanie ludności Arkan, Solmyr postanowił opuścić swojego pana i przeciwstawić się jego zbrodniczym zapędom. Umysłem dżinna targały wątpliwości. Nie był pewny czy postąpi dobrze. Doszedł do wniosku że skoro jego pan "umarł" na Enroth, to jego przysięga została wypełniona - mógł odejść w spokoju. Dołączywszy do rebelianckiej grupy Emilli Nighthaven, Solmyr ruszył aby odnaleźć Tarczę Umysłu, która miała ochronić grupę przed zgubnym wpływem Wahadła. Po jej zdobyciu, ich następnym celem była Arcania - zajęta przez Magnusa stolica Wielkich Arkan. Po długiej walce doszło do bezpośredniego starcia pomiędzy Magnusem a jego byłym sługą. Wytrąciwszy Miecz Bogów z rąk bohaterów, Wezyr chciał zabić Solmyra. Ten jednak uratowany przez Emillię, zdołał w odwecie zniszczyć Wahadło (z Kryształem w środku), uszkadzając umysł swego dawnego pana, w efekcie pozbawiając go kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. Po wojnie, Solmyr osiadł w w Arcanii jako doradca sparaliżowanej królowej Emilli i opiekun Magnusa, który został skazany na wieczną niewolę w swym umyśle. Solmyr pełni rolę narratora, z którego perspektywy opowiadana jest historia w kampanii Cena Pokoju w Heroes of Might and Magic IV. W polskiej wersji językowej dubbingował go Adam Szyszkowski (podkładający również głos Rolandowi Ironfistowi w H2). Oprócz misji w kampanii był również dostępny do rozegrania pojedynczych scenariuszy jako bohater standardowy. Jego oficjalna biografia brzmi: Solmyr ibn Wali Bara jest legendą wśród dżinnów, a to z powodu swego wielkiego poczucia honoru i obowiązku. Dotrzymanie słowa jest dla niego tak ważne, że po złożeniu pochopnej obietnicy, przez stulecia służył Nieśmiertelnemu Królowi, Gavinowi Magnusowi. Solmyr widział odległą przeszłość oraz zniszczenie całego świata i ma nadzieję żyć wystarczająco długo, by doczekać końca czasu. Cytaty Przerywniki w kampanii "Cena pokoju" * Jestem badaczem historii ludzkości, a w ciągu ostatniego tysiąclecia byłem świadkiem wielu wydarzeń. Ludzie żyją tak krótko i dlatego skazani są na ciągłe powtarzanie własnych błędów. Jednak żadna inna rasa nie wydała na świat tylu sprawców przemian – postaci obdarzonych siłą i osobowością, zdolną zmienić świat. Taką osobą jest Emilia Nighthaven. 1. * Emilia Nighthaven stała się wielką królową i wspaniałą kobietą dzięki temu, że w jej sercu nie było nienawiści. Zawsze gotowa była dać komuś kolejną szansę, nawet wrogowi. Rzadko pojawia się osoba potrafiąca odrzucić naturalną chęć zemsty i traktująca najeźdźcę sprawiedliwie, a nawet obdarzająca go później zaufaniem. 2. * My, dżinny musimy dotrzymywać danego słowa. Z naszym panem wiąże nas nie tylko poczucie honoru, ale także magia, dzięki której zostaliśmy stworzeni. 3. * Obawiam się, że nikt, oprócz mnie, nigdy nie zrozumie, że mój pan, Gavin Magnus, nie był złym człowiekiem. Nie chciałbym mówić, że był zagubiony czy źle zrozumiany – te słowa wydają się być pustymi frazesami. Był człowiekiem, który żył zbyt długo, widział zbyt wiele bólu i wojen, był świadkiem zniszczenia całego świata. Czy doświadczywszy takiej grozy nie chcielibyście położyć kres istnieniu? 4. * Byłem kiedyś zmuszony osądzić żołnierza odpowiedzialnego za spalenie i zamordowanie całej wioski. Twierdził, że jest niewinny, ponieważ to jego dowódca rozkazał mu dokonać tej zbrodni. Mimo to uznałem go za winnego. Każdy człowiek odpowiada za swe czyny. Powinien był odmówić wykonania rozkazu, tak jak ja powinienem wypowiedzieć posłuszeństwo memu panu. 5. * Czy kiedykolwiek nastanie pokój? Jak długo żyję, jak dawno sięga pamięć, zawsze były wojny. Nawet bogowie walczą ze sobą. Konflikt, gniew, morderstwo, nienawiść. Są w takim samym stopniu częścią nas, co miłość i dobroć. A więc pytam cię – czy istnieje zbyt wysoka cena za osiągnięcie wiecznego pokoju? 6. * Gdy zginie nieśmiertelny, smutek rozchodzi się po wszechświecie niczym kręgi na wodzie. Zabicie takiej istoty ma poważne konsekwencje. Nawet myśliwy, którego strzała zabija ostatnie zwierzę z gatunku, wie, że dokonał czegoś nieodwracalnego, czegoś, co naruszyło osnowę czasu i przestrzeni. Z ciężkim sercem wyruszyliśmy wraz z Emilią na takie właśnie łowy. 7. * Stań na samym skaju urwiska, tak aby palce twych nóg były już nad przepaścią. Poczuj, jak zimny wiatr smaga ci twarz, dmie w twe ubranie, spycha cię z krawędzi. Właśnie tak niewiele dzieliło nas od przegranej. Tak blisko był Magnus zniewolenia umysłów mieszkańców całego świata…na zawsze! 8. * Wolna wola to nie jedyna rzecz, jakiej zazdroszczę ludziom. Czasami żałuję, że tak jak oni nie mogę żyć krótko i w błogiej niewiedzy. Wszyscy płacimy za popełnione błędy, ale dżinny mają całą wieczność na ich rozpamiętywanie. Taki już nas los. epilog Inne * Po raz pierwszy od ośmiuset lat miałem sen i boję się, że może stać się on rzeczywistością... czarnej wieży, dryfującej na krawędzi, czasu żyje Prządka Losu. Jest nieodgadniona. Ma oczy starca i zadowolony uśmiech niewinnego dziecka. Jest sama. Żaden człowiek, elf, demon czy bóg nie mógłby ujść cało tam, gdzie jest kres wszystkiego. Prządka wstaje od stołu, przy którym zwykle jada i gdzie jest tylko jedno krzesło, po czym wchodzi na schody prowadzące na szczyt wieży. Stawia bose stopy na zimnym kamieniu i drżę na myśl, że to jedyny dotyk, jakiego zaznało jej ciało. Jest oszałamiająco piękna. Tak uważam, choć nie wiem nawet jak jest ubrana, gdyż migocze mi jedynie przed oczami. Wreszcie osiąga swój cel - zwyczajny pokój, w którym jedynym sprzętem jest duże, szklane krosno oraz prosty taboret. Z powagą spogląda na krosno. Waha się. Lecz Prządka wie, że nie może czekać w nieskończoność i wreszcie siada. Starannie wybiera kulkę czarnej przędzy z torby leżącej u jej stóp i marszczy brwi. Nawleka ją na krosno i sięga po następną. Ta z kolei jest fioletowa i na jej widok Prządka wydaje się jeszcze bardziej strapiona. Gdy nawleka przędzę na krosno w jej oku pojawia się łza. Nagle gwałtownie zaczyna swą pracę, jej ręce ciągną nici, skręcają je i wirują, gdy tka gobelin. Bardzo chcę zobaczyć wzór, który go zdobi, lecz wizja zamazuje się, gdy tylko tego próbuję. W zamian obserwuję jej twarz i widzę, jak przybywa na niej łez. Prządka Losu nie chce tkać swego wzoru, lecz kontynuuje pracę. Jest to jej przeznaczenie - jej zadanie... I tak to się kończy. Nie jestem dżinnem zdolnym przewidywać przyszłość, lecz tym razem trudno uwierzyć, że to był tylko sen. Módl się proszę, abym się mylił! napisany przez Solmyra dołączony do instrukcji obsługi H4 jako wstęp Nawiązania W Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty istnieje czarodziej-bohater kampanijny o imieniu Solmyr, jednak łączy go z wielkim dżinnem tylko ta sama profesja i to samo imię - Solmyr z H2 był bowiem człowiekiem. Z kolei w kampanii "Mag" w Heroes of Might and Magic V czarodziej Narxes wspomina imię dżinna Solmyra, lecz jest to tylko ciekawostka, gdyż akcja H5 dzieje się w zupełnie nowym świecie niezwiązanym z fabułą poprzedniczek. W świecie rzeczywistym Solmyr to nazwa Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Opisy bohaterów Fortecy na stronie Jaskini Behemota en:Solmyr (H3) ru:Сольмир (Энрот) Kategoria:Czarodzieje (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Kategoria:Dżinny Kategoria:Magowie (Heroes of Might and Magic IV)